Río: la vecindad del Chavo
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Un song-fic en honor a Chespirito, quien llegó a nuestros corazones con sus programas y películas. Que descanse en paz, que se fue sin querer queriendo.


**Rio: la vecindad del Chavo**

**Hoy nosotros los mexicanos y los fanes de Chespirito nos quedamos de luto, hoy el mundo perdió a una de sus leyendas: hoy 28 de Noviembre del 2014 falleció el súper comediante Roberto Gómez Bolaños, mejor conocido como Chespirito, murió en Cancún, México a las 14:30 (hora local de México) debido a complicaciones respiratorias, Chespirito llegó a nuestros corazones con sus frases y sus famosas series y sus personajes como el Chavo del 8, el Chapulín Colorado, el Chómpiras, Chaparrón Bonaparte, el Dr. Chapatín, el Chanfle, etc... Todos lo extrañaremos, pero al menos ahora está con su hermano menor Horacio Gómez Bolaños (el que hacía de Godínez). Y en honor a este gran actor, comediante, dramaturgo, escritor, guionista, compositor, director y productor de televisión mexicano hice este song-fic en la que usaré su canción más popular.**

**Canción: La vecindad del Chavo del elenco del Chavo del 8**

Era un día muy bello en Rio de Janeiro, como prometió Perla llegó el verano (verano del sur) y regresaron a Rio en vacaciones, pero los acompañaron Eduardo, Mimí y Roberto, pero últimamente una de los niños estaba algo decaída, triste y sin ganas de hacer nada, Bianca "Bia" Gunderson la hermana de en medio después de una semana de estar en Rio empezó a sentirse muy triste y nadie sabía por qué, cuando preguntaban ella solo se ponía a llorar y gritaba "no es de tu incumbencia", y no le importaba a quién se lo decía, hasta a sus padres se los decía. En el club estaban Blu y Perla sentados en una mesa junto con Roberto, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Eva, Eduardo y Mimí, los niños se habían quedado en casa.

"estoy muy preocupado por Bia, ha estado muy triste desde hace una semana y lo peor es que no nos dice el por qué" –dijo Blu

"tampoco se ha despegado de la computadora, se la ha pasado viendo episodios del Chavo, el Chapulín Colorado bueno todo de Chespirito" –dijo Nico

"ah bueno es que cuando ella se siente triste ve a Chespirito eso la anima" –dijo Blu

"¿por qué?" –preguntó Mimí

"es que ella ha admirado a Chespirito desde que era una bebita, de hecho cuando era bebé desde que nació siempre lloraba y cuando la calmábamos minutos después lo mismo, ella tenía una semana cuando vio su 1er episodio del Chapulín Colorado, dejó de llorar y empezó a reir, jamás la había visto tan feliz, desde entonces lo ha visto y admirado" –dijo Blu- "de hecho nombró el 8 su número de la suerte y le decía abuelito"

"¿y eso por qué?" –dijo Eduardo

"bueno antes de que te conociera él era lo más cercano que tenía a un abuelo, como muchos, la divertía, la hacía reír y lo quiere mucho" –dijo Blu- "pero últimamente ni Chespirito parece animarla"

"creo que deberían hacer un esfuerzo más, hablar con ella y tratar de saber qué le pasa" –dijo Luiz

"lo intentamos pero siempre que preguntamos lo mismo: llora, nos grita y se va" –dijo Perla- "una vez Tiago quiso quitarla de la computadora para jugar paranoicos espaciales y ella lo atacó, ella no es así, ya me estoy preocupando, y solo se quita de la computadora cuando pasan o el Chavo, o el Chapulín o Chespirito"

"creo que lo que le pasa tiene que ver con eso, pero no podemos estar seguros aún, Luiz tiene razón debemos saber qué pasa con Bia" –dijo Blu

Todos decidieron ir a la casa de Linda, Tulio y Fernando que es donde estaban los niños, decididos a averiguar qué le pasaba a la pequeña Bia. Cuando llegaron a la casa estaban Tiago y Carla junto con unos amigos de Rio viendo una película, alejada de ellos estaba Bia viendo un capítulo del Chavo del 8 en la computadora con los audífonos puestos, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa y le brotaban pocas lágrimas pero reía un poco.

"niños" –los llamó Blu poniendo pausa a la película

"¿qué? papá era la mejor parte" –dijo Tiago haciendo puchero

"denos unos minutos con Bia y luego podrán ver el resto ahora largo" –ordenó Blu de manera intimidante que asustó a los niños y salieron del lugar

"wow Blu eso me impresionó" –dijo Eduardo

"bueno tengo mis momentos" –dijo Blu y fueron con Bia- "Bia, hija"

Bia puso pausa al video y atendió a su padre.

"¿qué pasa?" –dijo ella entre pequeños sollozos

"hija nos preocupa que estés así por favor dinos qué tienes" –dijo Perla sonando preocupada

Ella comenzó a llorar- "¡ya les dije que…!" –iba a decir pero Blu la interrumpe

"hija nos dices eso siempre y luego te vas, entiéndelo hija estamos muy preocupados por ti, porque te queremos y nos duele verte así y aún más si no sabemos el por qué" –dijo Blu

"por favor déjenme sola" –dijo Bia a punto de irse pero Blu la detiene

"no, no lo haremos porque te queremos, eres mi hija y te quiero y me preocupo por ti y por tus hermanos, pero ahora estoy preocupado más por ti porque has estado triste y quiero saber por qué estás así" –dijo Blu pero Bia no lo veía- "hija por favor mírame, tu sabes que yo te quiero y como tu padre me hace sentir mal que 1 de mis hijos sufra, solo queremos ayudarte pero no podemos si tú no nos dejas ayudarte… por favor"

Bia iba a decir algo más para irse, pero esas palabras que le dijo su padre la hicieron sentir más mal, él tenía razón, su padre confía en ella y ella sabía que podía confiar en él, así que decidió soltarlo todo.

"está bien te diré" –dijo ella entre sollozos- "Chespirito, él… él… él falleció" –dijo empezando a llorar

"¿es todo? Lloras por un humano que ni cono…" –iba a decir Eduardo pero Blu le da un fuerte zape en la cabeza

"Eduardo" –dijo Blu enojado

"¿me pegaste?" –dijo Eduardo enojado

"si, para que no empeores las cosas vejete" –dijo Blu

"¡¿me dijiste vejete?!" –grito Eduardo enojado

"¡Sí! ¡¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!" –gritó Blu que sorprendentemente asustó a su suegro

"ahh, no, no, no tengo ningún problema" –dijo Eduardo caminando de reversa quedando de lado de su hija- "oye ¿desde cuándo tu esposo asusta?" –le susurró

"un padre que ama mucho a sus hijos es capaz de todo" –dijo Perla

"hija, ven aquí" –dijo Blu extendiendo sus alas

Ell solo voló a las alas de su padre empezando a llorar, Perla se une en el abrazo, repentinamente llegan Tiago y Carla y se unen.

"¿qué hacen aquí?" –preguntó Perla

"decidimos quedarnos a ver qué pasaba con Bia, me preocupo por ella" –dijo Carla- "igual Tiago aunque no quiera admitirlo el muy macho"

"… pues yo… también… me… preocupé" –dijo Tiago- "bueno yo… bueno ya ¿quieren oírlo? Ok, me preocupé por mi hermana por que la quiero mucho ¿contentos?"

"no son los únicos" –dijo una niña de guacamaya azul con amarillo entrando con los otros amigos y amigas de los niños. Blu bajó a Bia y todos los niños hicieron un abrazo grupal.

"¿lo ves hija? Todos nos preocupamos por ti, y debes hablar de lo que te pasa porque si no lo haces no podremos ayudarte y solo sufrirás más" –dijo Blu

"si, desde ahora les diré todo, de verdad me duele que Chespirito haya muerto, yo lo quería mucho al abuelito, él me enseñó algunas cosas que voy a atesorar por siempre, pero él seguirá viviendo en nuestros corazones, vivirá cada que lo recuerde, y siempre lo recordaré, y no me debo poner triste, porque ahora él está feliz allá en el cielo con su hermano Horacio Gómez, Ramón Valdez (Don Ramón), Angelines Fernández (Doña Cleotilde, la bruja del 71) y Raul "Chato" Padilla (Jaimito el cartero) y apuesto que entre todos pusieron un circo y divierten a todos los angelitos" –dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego vuelve a ponerse triste- "pero lo malo es que yo lo quería mucho y ahora se fue, y lo extrañaré mucho"

Esas palabras que decía la pequeña hacía sentir mal a todos sus oyentes, les llegaba al corazón cada palabra.

"pero ahora sé que no estoy sola, porque los tengo a ustedes y me apoyan, ahora lo sé, también los quiero mucho" –dijo Bia- "además, si quiero ver al abuelito, pues prendo la televisión o veo la computadora, al cabo que tanto en el internet y en todos los países pasa el programa, y lo pongo y ahí veo al abuelito, y pienso que todavía está vivo, después veo a todo el elenco y pienso que estoy ahí con ellos jugando y riendo y…" –Bia cierra los ojos- "cuando acaba, cierro mis ojos y lo único que puedo decir es…" –ella suspira- "que bonita vecindad"

De repente pasa una explosión de humo y la disiparse por arte de magia Bia está en la vecindad junto a sus amigos y familia y suena una canción ["la vecindad del Chavo (versión de Cero en conducta, aquí el link: watch?v=Ww_AksAKDcw léanlo desde el minuto 2:10)"]

"qué bonita vecindad" –dijo Bia volando admirando la vecindad- "vengan vengan amigos familia ya sé lo que viene" –todos empiezan a cantar

**Todos. **_Qué bonita vecindad _

_qué bonita vecindad _

_es la vecindad del chavo _

_(_**Bia. **_eso, eso, eso, eso) _

_no valdrá medio centavo _

_pero es linda de verdad _

Del barril sale el Chavo del 8.

**Bia. **_Su nombre es el Chavo _

_toda su ropa es un auténtico remiendo _

_y no le gusta el baño_

_y hace maldades pero sin querer queriendo _

Él se va al otro patio.

**Todos. **_Qué bonita vecindad _

_qué bonita vecindad _

_es la vecindad del chavo _

_no valdrá medio centavo _

_pero es linda de verdad _

Del apartamento 14 sale Quico jugando con su pelota.

**Bia. **_El ricachón es Quico _

_que cachetón y feo es el pobre chico _

Del 72 sale la Chilindrina con una paleta.

**Bia. **_pero la más ladina _

_sin duda alguna es la tremenda chilindrina _

Ambos se van al otro patio y sigue la canción.

**Todos. **_Qué bonita vecindad _

_qué bonita vecindad _

_es la vecindad del chavo _

_no valdrá medio centavo _

_pero es linda de verdad_

Del 14 salen Doña Florinda y el profesor Jirafales tomados de la mano y viéndose con cara de enamorados.

**Bia. **_El profesor visita, _

_que la vencida como buscando que haga boda _

Del 72 sale Don Ramón y se acerca burlándose de la pareja.

**Bia. **_y Don Ramón no evita, _

_los golpes que Doña Florinda le acomoda _

Doña Florinda lo cachetea, él hace su clásico berrinche y los 3 se van al otro patio.

**Todos. **_Qué bonita vecindad _

_qué bonita vecindad _

_es la vecindad del chavo _

_no valdrá medio centavo _

_pero es linda de verdad _

Del 14 sale la Popis.

**Bia**_La Popis es muy "Boba" _

Del 71 sale doña Cleotilde con una escoba en manos.

**Bia. **_la bruja del 71 con su escoba _

De la entrada de la vecindad salen Ñoño y el Sr. Barriga.

**Bia. **_y el pilón el Ñoño _

_aquel el señor Barriga es el "Retoño" _

Todos los mencionados se van al otro patio y sigue la canción.

**Todos. **_Qué bonita vecindad _

_qué bonita vecindad _

_es la vecindad del chavo _

_no valdrá medio centavo _

_pero es linda de verdad_

del otro patio regresa el Chavo y se acerca a Bia y ambos se abrazan.

**Bia. **_Mi alma siente muy bonito_

_Al recordar al abuelo Chespirito._

_Lo quiere mucho una niña,_

_Y esa soy yo._

_(_**Todos. **_Que es la tierna linda Bia)_

Ambos se separan y el Chavo se une a la canción.

**Todos. **_Qué bonita vecindad _

_qué bonita vecindad _

De repente todos los personajes aparecen y se unen a la canción.

**Todos. **_es la vecindad del chavo _

_no valdrá medio centavo _

_pero es linda de verdad,_

_pero es linda de verdad,_

_pero es linda de verdad,_

_qué bonita vecindad._

La música sigue y todos terminan aplaudiéndose entre sí. De repente otra explosión de humo devuelve a las aves a Rio.

"Bia, qué bonitos recuerdos de Chespirito" –dijo Blu abrazado a su hija

"gracias, como dije él quedará en nuestros corazones" –dijo Bia

"todos lo extrañaremos, pero la vida sigue, él dejó un gran legado en sus programas y películas, pero sus programas seguirán hasta el fin y como dijiste él seguirá vivo mientras lo recordemos" –dijo Carla

"gracias Carla, ya me siento un poco mejor, vamos amigos vamos a jugar" –dijo Bia

"¿segura?" –dijo Perla- "¿no quieres seguir viendo a Chespirito?"

"tal vez otro día, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de la vida con mis seres queridos" –dijo Bia

Dicho eso los niños salieron a jugar.

"esa es nuestra Bia" –dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

"si, tiene razón, hay que disfrutar de la vida" –dijo y ve a Perla- "y yo la vivo bien con ustedes"

"aww" –ella dijo y se besaron

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue un song-fic a la memoria de Roberto Gómez Bolaños, el gran actor y súper comediante. Como dijo Carla todos lo extrañaremos, pero la vida sigue y como diría BIa hay que disfrutar de la vida con tus seres queridos. Dejen sus reviews.<strong>

**Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
